Xiaolin Showdown: The Movie
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Title sucks I know. Buts its a Xiaolin Showdown movie. Expect fight scenes alotsome prophecies, new people, old enemies and new too. An OmeN or 2 and some laughs. And a pairing here and there. hint hint, RaiKim, and Omi? Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm writing 3 stories at a time. So, welcome to the XS movie. Hopefully this will be very action packed, and even filled with my favorite couplings. If you have some ideas, go ahead and tell me in a PM or review, and I might use it. Anyways without further ado: The Xiaolin Showdown Movie. Curtains Rises

--

General POV

The screen pans in on the Xiaolin Temple, nestled deep in the mountains. Our favorite monks are spending some free time on the temple grounds, unbeknownst to the gathering of evil all around them. Raimundo and Kimiko are practicing with each other, Clay is whittling a buffalo for his girlfriend back home (why get that for your girlfriend? Who knows, I'm just the writer.) and Omi is nose deep in volumes of The Ancient Guide to Females.

Xiaolin Temple: Kimiko's POV

Sweat poured from my forehead, and still I refused to back down. I knew Raimundo was a tough opponent, but I still didn't want to lose. I also didn't want the sweat to sting my eyes, so, in a split second I hastily backed away and wiped it off. Raimundo ran closer to me, throwing a punch that he knew wouldn't hit me. Pulling my arm up to block the punch, I tried to hit him in the stomach with my left hand. No such luck there though. I stepped backed, and soon we were circling each other like vultures, neither of us giving an inch. For once we were relying solely on our fighting abilities instead of our elemental strengths. I was about to throw a punch when terrified screams erupted from the direction of the Meditation Hall. I glanced at Raimundo, awaiting his Shoku orders.

"To the Meditation Hall." He yelled at the already up and ready Clay and Omi.

We all ran to the hall, where some terrified monks were running out. Glancing into the hall, we all saw the remaining monks and Master Fung frozen a deep sapphire. But the Sapphire Dragon was in the Vault. Or was it?

"Omi, Clay, get Master Fung and the monks out of here. Kimiko and I will distract the Dragon. When your done, don't let them come back."

I'm going to help distract a dragon that turns things Sapphire?

Clay and Omi nodded, and ran into the small room. I blocked the dragons shoots of light blue using my Wudai Fire Shield. Soon, they were all out.

"Kimiko, get out of here!" Raimundo called to me from the other side of the Dragon.

"No! You can't fight it alone."

"I'm your leader. Listen to me!" He said, quickly dodging a bolt of blue.

"Well, this is the one time I'm not listening." I said smugly, pulling up yet another shield.

"Like this is the one time," he said laughing, his eyes still glued onto the dragon.

"Let's do it."

He nodded at me, flipped over the Dragon's back, and landed next to me. He began to throw wind at the dragon, but it had no effect. I knew that the Dragon had to be covered with fire, and already I could feel my energy draining after putting up shield after shield.

"We have to finish this," I said, the words almost catching in my mouth.

Raimundo nodded at me. Grabbing a pot from the corner of the room, he held it over us well we ran around to a better vantage point.

The Sapphire Dragon sent another lightning shot of blue at us, and turned the pot blue. Raimundo threw it at the dragon. Momentarily distracted at the incoming threat, it's attention diverted. Raimundo quickly picked me up, using some of his element to push me upwards. Pulling my last bit of energy, I flipped in the air, shooting flames from my hands at the dragon. I didn't think I could make it last much longer, but then my fire grew bigger after it came out of my hand. Landing next to Raimundo, he shot wind into my fire, and together we pulled the attack down the dragons body, as it became covered in flames, buried in soot. In seconds it turned into the miniature Sheng-Gong-Wu it was supposed to look like. Sighing in relief, I plopped onto the floor. Raimundo smirked at me, and helped me up. Seconds later Clay and Omi came in, with Master Fung on their heels. We all walked back out, glad to see the monks unsapphire-ed.

Once outside, a dark cloud of smoke, or darkness (?) came filtering out of the meditation hall. It filled around us Xiaolin Dragons and Master Fung. So much so, I could barely breathe. And seconds after, it dispersed.

"What was that?" I said, still coughing blackness out of my throat.

"An Omen." Master Fung said solemnly.

"Dojo," we all said in unison.

No answer. We looked around, and soon saw Dojo slinking out from under an nearby bush. Seeing us he came over.

"Dojo reporting for duty. What'cha need? Rule book? Villain files? Or maybe some words of wisdom?" He said raising an eyebrow at Master Fung.

"The Omen Book, please Dojo."

Not questioning, Dojo opened the invisible hole in his stomach and rifled around for a second, then pulled out the book.

"So what kind of sign?"

Master Fung took the book from Dojo. "Ominous black cloud." he muttered, obviously preoccupied.

Soon, he found it, and began to read:

_The ultimate battle of good and evil is coming. Pass the Trial with Will. Elements will be little help. New and Old Friends will matter. The Journey will be harsh and unforgiving, a test of true strength. Two chosen ones, their hearts untouched by the darkness. Of purest hearts will be the ones who will reset the balance of hope and despair. To triumph through the darkness. Using not just weapons or magic, only their strength of heart alone can win this battle. Their bond..._

The next page was ripped out.

No one spoke for a moment. Master Fung did speak up. "Raimundo, prepare everyone for a trial. We must prepare with haste. Tomorrow, one of my monks will bring you to the trial. The two to make it out first will be deemed the chosen ones. The missing page is a sign. When the two finish, they will be given the remaining Omen.

Raimundo nodded. Glancing at all three of us, he was going to prepare us for the trials.

I just hoped we would be all strong enough. But we had to try.

--

Ooh, ominous much? Don't worry. The Trial might not be too hard. Or maybe too hard. Two will prevail. The chosen ones. I soo came up with that Omen thing myself. Of course, the strength of heart, I took that little part from Kingdom Hearts. But just the 3 words : strength of heart. But, I'm done. And I cannot wait to write the next chapter!

-RKL!


	2. Chapter 2

What is this again? Oh yeah, I'm writing 3 chapter at the same time. So, yeah. Trials. Bring it on!

--

Mountain Pass - Raimundo's POV

I didn't know anything about these so called trials, but as I glanced back at the rest of my team as we climbed the mountain trail, I knew they were all ready for whatever anyone could throw at them. Stopping at the cavern tucked into the mountain I waited for the monk standing guard to hand me the torch. Motioning for the others to follow me, we walked in, following the monk.

"Young monks," the monk said motioning to the what we could all tell was a Labyrinth, "your will, and strength of hearts will be tested today. This may seem like a race but it's not. The cavern itself will choose the chosen ones. The first ones there will be the Chosen ones. Either responsible for pure light or the shadow of darkness. If you are to get there first, being one of the two, the doors will close, blocking off all exits until the Omen lets you know your next step. Now, go."

Placing us by 4 entrances, he nodded for us to begin, I could tell the Labyrinth of the cavern was large, and I took my time, being wary from necessary danger. Going around, I found some dead ends, and about to walk back a slab fell from the ceiling of the cave. Quickly dodge rolling under it, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then walking forward again, I was about to step down when rock spikes came from underneath the floor. Pulling my foot back I quickly wiped my forehead of sweat. I didn't know this trial meant life or death. After walking for a bit longer, I could almost see space where the floor panned out into a square. So close it seemed. Taking another step forward, a shape began to form in front of me. And HOLY CRAP! It was that jellyfish I was afraid of. I mean it wasn't my fault I got stung by one when I was younger. Making a shriek at me, it came forward. Crap, and no one was here to fear-change with. Putting my feet in a fighting stance, I prepared for battle. But even in the face of my fear, the only thing I could think of was if Kimiko was okay.

As he rightfully should have

Kimiko's POV

Enough was a fricken enough. When I first started out I thought it would be okay. But no, I already had a cut on my thigh, which was bleeding pretty bad, from a spike that had came out of the wall. Did I mention it hurt really bad? I had also almost been crushed. I had a headache and I–. Stopping my thoughts I saw a squared area with two torches on the sides. I was only like 20 feet away too. Was this the spot? Walking cautiously, not wanting to be kill (which was sure possible) I was really close. Then a spot of light burned in front of me, growing bigger and bigger. And I did not like what I saw. It was that evil -I shuttered- doll, the one that had been accidently burned by me. It smiled its thread lips, almost like an evil grin. I bent a little lower, knowing this thing was going to try and kill me. I still smirked, I couldn't resist a challenge. The doll made a little come here gesture with its cotton filled hands.

"Bring it on." I said.

It came at me, and quickly side stepping it, I grabbed its cotton leg, making it fall to the floor. Looking over the doll as it struggled to get up, I found what I was looking for. A thread dangling of the doll, I remembered because I had asked my mom to sew it for me, but she never got to... Shaking off the sad thoughts I pulled some of my fire out of my energy. Sending it along the thread, guiding it as it curved, and as fire began to swarm around the dolls body, I use as much of my fire as I could sending it in a ball of fire to her face. The whole place lit up as the doll exploded, burning into a pile of nothing. Breathing in a sigh of relief, I walked forward. Walking into the torch lit room which I was know sure was the chosen room, I was about to sit down, when I saw more blood drip onto the floor from my thigh. I forgot all about that. I was about to rip my clothes to make a bandage, when my vision blurred, and I fell to the ground. All I had time for was one single solitary scream that echoed through the caverns.

Raimundo's POV

Kimiko. I knew that scream anywhere. Something had happened. And that light of fire. Taking my attention off the jellyfish, I took a second to ponder what that just was. The fire that lit the whole cavern up that is. I knew it was probably Kimiko and it seemed pretty close. Looking at the jellyfish again, I prepared for another attack. It slinked toward me. Quickly whirling around it, I decided to try a new tactic. Nothing can live without oxygen. Running around the jellyfish as fast as I could I pulled all the air out of the area that the jellyfish was occupying. After a few seconds it made a choking noise, its tentacles going taunt, it fell to the ground disintegrating. Not taking time to ponder it, I ran to the square room. Soon as I past through, a door rose from the ground blocking my exit. So this was it. Walking in, I didn't see anything at first. Glancing to another closed exit, I saw Kimiko on the ground. And she wasn't moving. Running over to her, I knelt down on the ground. I saw the gash on her thigh, which was bleeding and was all over her outfit.

"Kimiko." I whispered. Ripping the leg of my jeans I wrapped it around her thigh. Feeling her forehead, she was hot rather than cold. Good sign. Pulling a small amount of wind I fanned it around her face.

"Kimiko... Come on Kim, you can get up now," I whispered into her ear.

Looking at her face, I saw her eyes struggle open. Blinking a few times, she looked around. Seeing me she smiled. "Did we make it."

I laughed. Helping her up, I nodded to her. "I think we did."

"Well you did. I almost died."

"How did that happen?"

"A spike came out of the wall. And then I was fighting my stupid fear. Then I made it here and apparently passed out."

"Thats okay. We made it though."

"So whens this omen gonna appear."

"Well," I stopped seeing a glowing writing appeared on the wall.

Kimiko read it aloud, softly almost melodic

"_Their bond unbreakable. Their love strong. The real weapon in their arsenal. Doubt will be among the evil. But unheard by their ears. They will fight, with their friend by their side. When all else fails, their love. The unspoken power. At the end, the sacrifice will be great, but rewarding all the same. At first you may not recognized your_ _power. It's been there so long you won't even notice when your feelings grow more. When darkness surrounds you, always remember, there is always light in the dark. Darkness is half of everything. As is light."_

Rereading it in my mind. The meaning set in. I was supposed to love Kimiko? And possibly already did. Okay sometimes I admire her a lot more than a best friend should but, I mean love. Okay, fine, I did sometimes imagine if we were married what it would be like, or if we were going out...

Looking to Kimiko, I could tell she was deep in thought. She noticed I was looking at her, and she raised an eyebrow at me. Smiling at me, the doors suddenly opened. Coming up next to me, not saying a word, we walked out.

- - - -

Eee. Cute. Raimundo's little confession was at least. OMG. I get to rant again. I beat KH2 in expert (proud mode) so I could see the KH3 trailed. And the movies only like 2 minutes long! And it was so ominous too. I mean I spent 27 hours beating it to see the movie. ERR. Madenning. I should've watched it on youtube. No, it was still fun beating it, considering I love Sora. Hehe.

RKL!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay chapter 3, thanks for the reviews. And everyone be sure to read my last chapter of arranged love okay? Gawrsh, walking billboard much? Wow, I really am out of it. I spelled billboard, buildboard. Someone save me from falling.

Writer Talking !!, Raimundo'sFanGirls

- - -

- -

-

Kimiko's POV

So, apparently, we had to travel, for Dashi knows how long until the final battle comes. Just unannounced. Apparently, I'm in love with Raimundo. Okay, okay, maybe I am. I notice how his muscles flex when he's exercising, and how he smiles like it was put on my face just for me. How he takes charge, and how he's my best friend, and I love him, and how hot he looks when he has his shirt off and...

!! Anytime now Kimiko, anytime, or should she keep going!!

We love you Raimundo! Keep going!

!! Forget it, why'd I even bother!!

Packing my clothes and some essentials, I made a mental note to wear comfortable shoes not heels. Carefully putting the wrinkled picture of my mother in my pack, I decided it was good to go. We would have to wash our clothes in the rivers along the way. Which was really kinda primitive. Oh well. For once I couldn't care less. Pulling the bag onto one shoulder, I went outside, where the others were waiting. To say it wasn't even mildly awkward with the whole omen thing and Raimundo, would be putting it, well, mildly.

"Ready Kim," Raimundo said to me.

I flashed a smile. "All set."

Waving off Master Fung, I was handed a bag of Sheng-Gong-Wu, by Master Fung. Which ones I wasn't sure.

"Be safe on your trip, young chosen one."

I nodded. "I'll try not to get killed."

Master Fung smiled. "Good Luck."

Joining the others, we started to walk. We reached the pass in the mountains. I was hanging towards the back. Clay and Omi and Raimundo kept asking if I was tired. I said no, and that it wasn't against the law to walk alone.

Raimundo's POV

Motioning for Omi and Clay to walk ahead of me, I matched my stride to Kimiko's. "Just because its not illegal to walk alone doesn't mean you have to," I said with a grin.

She smiled. "I guess."

"Are you sure your not tired," I said, still worried.

She punched me in the arm. I cringed. "Nope, definitely not tired."

She laughed. "Told ya."

We walked in silence for a while.

"So, what do you think about this whole thing?"

She looked to consider it for a few seconds. "I'd say, were finally being challenged, our limits, our strengths, weaknesses, all of it. We've been fighting easy things for too long. The Darkness is sick of getting knocked on its ass."

I laughed at the last part.

"And you?" she asked me.

"You pretty much sum it up."

"Been thinking about it thats all," she said.

At that moment, the Orb of Tornami flew out of the bag of Sheng-gong-Wu Kimiko had tied to her bag. I heard her gasped, and then the ground shook. Seeing her start to fall, I reached out and put my hand on her back. Another tremor shook the ground. Then I fell with her landing on top of me. Before it could be considered an awkward moment, she was up and alert. In seconds, the Snowman that the Orb had created a while back which almost set the world into 1500 years of ice instead of Darkness, materialized in front of us. It laughed its own evil laugh. Clay and Omi had put down there bags looking at me.

"Wudai Orion Formation," I yelled. We all got into formation, feeling our chi grow stronger.

"ATTACK!" I yelled.

Omi went to the back of the snowman. Clay sent his Wudai Crater Earth punch into the ground, sending an earthquake out. The snowman fell down, Kimiko jumped in immediately. Sending out fire, I used my wind to envelop the snowman, it slowly began to melt, Omi then froze the snow before it could remake itself. Walking forward, I stepped on the ice. Kicking it hard with my soccer foot, I watched it sail into the air. Kimiko used some of her fire, boiling it down to nothing as it flew off as steam. Picking up the eyes of the snowman, I put it in my bag.

Bring it on, I secretly vowed to whatever was doing this.

Kimiko's POV

After our little battle with the snowman, we stopped near a river. Raimundo decided this is were we would rest. Going a safe distance away, I changed and then came back. I unrolled me sleeping bag, in the circular shape the other three bags had made. Of course, my bag was next to Raimundo's. Laying on my sleeping bag, I stared at the fire. Even though I could make it, it still dumbfounded me. I loved watching it dance, until the wind made it stronger, or the water out it out. Soon, the sun went down. Someone, we ended up telling ghost stories. All of us being from different places, there was a lot to go around. Omi started one. He wiggled his fingers in attempted dramatic affect.

"Once, there was a great Xiaolin Warrior, his name was, Omi. There was also a very fearsome monster, with teeth, and, and claws. He had killed many people. And it was up to Omi to stop it. Using his supreme, unmatched fighting skills, he easily defeated the monster. The people built a statue to honor him, and gave him many rewards. The End."

!!I just thought of a random oneshot!!

"Need some ice for that swelled ego?" I said to Omi.

Everyone laughed well Omi tried to put two and two together.

Eventually, we all called it quits. Long after everyone was asleep, I laid awake. I couldn't go to sleep. Getting up quietly, I walked out of the area of the camp. In the darkness, I started softly singing my favorite song, Sanctuary.

"In you and I

Theres a new land

Angel's in flight..."

Raimundo's POV

Waking up, impulsively, I glanced at Kimiko's sleeping bag. She wasn't there. I got up, but then heard something. It was Kimiko, and she was singing. I had heard her sing before, and it was a voice the angels in heaven would be jealous of. Following the sound, I saw the fire before I saw her. She was spinning her hand on top of the other. Flames would come out, but would shoot out wildly. She stopped singing for a second to utter a quick damn, and then try again. She started singing again.

"I watch you,

fast asleep

All I fear

Means nothing..."

So pretty. Coming up beside her, I sat down.

"You okay?"

The flames spewing out of her hands sputtered out. "You broke my concentration."

"New move," I guessed.

"Yeah, working on it."

"I'm sure you'll get it."

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe when I'm 90."

I laughed. "You will, don't worry."

Grabbing her hand I helped her up. Electricity shot from our hands, but I didn't let go. Walking her back to camp, I could tell she was nervous. Was it because she didn't like me? Or was it another reason?

Reaching the camp, she smiled at me. My guess was on the later.

"Night Kimiko." I said.

Pulling some fire onto the steadily decreasing camp fire, she smiled. "Night Rai."

Climbing back into my blanket, I slept soundly.

Kimiko's POV

My hand felt like it still had Raimundo's on it. He had boldly held onto my hand as I did the same. I realized I probably did love him. Not just lust or anything. I just loved anything about him. There was something. He made it feel like I could make the ball of fire I had been practicing. He made me feel like I could do anything.

--

Okay, I'm soo fried. I feel like going to bed. Which I plan on. Eventually. After writing 3 chapter totaling in at 5 hours of sitting here, I'm tired. Sorry, I'm a baby. So, on a better note, schools over for me in seven days and 33 days till my b-day. I expect presents. Now...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

What!? Huh? Did I fall asleep?

Tiredly yours

-RKL!


	4. Chapter 4

Just got out of the shower. So, I'm ready to write a chapter! Yay! So, special thanks to PinkBlueLilac, for being awesome and writing me a story for my b-day. And to every single person who reviewed Arranged...Love?. Thanks to you guys, I got 101 reviews. I'm so happy. I was almost crying! Anyways, no more blabbing here's the next chapter. Oh and remember!! Writer, fangirls, actually I don't think there is any in this chapter. Is there fanboys for Kimiko? Oh and one more thing. Ick, Finals tomorrow, I'm only in 8th but still, don't expect from me, I should be studying instead of writing this chapter. considers studying. No, rather write a chapter.

- -

-

Kimiko's POV - Still at Campsite

Okay, okay, calm down. He held your hand, thats it. No biggie. Oh, F- it. Who am I kidding? His hand in mine, made me freak out, but in a good, amazing way. I felt so protected, so safe, and at the same time I was all too well aware that I was diving deeper and deeper into love with my best friend. Which may or may not save the world from Darkness. But, either way, I was a lotta of screwed up stuff going on. The Omen made me kinda mad, I've liked Raimundo for a long time, but I've ignored it because I'm too afraid to tell him. Wouldn't you be? That would make or break our relationship. And what had spurned such thoughts? Just the mere touch of his hand against mine. Fascinating how much control I have, isn't it.

"Kimiko...Kimiko."

Shaking my head, I look around. I ended up staring right into Raimundo's face.

"Wh...what!" I said hastily.

"I was saying your name for the last 5 minutes."

"You...you were?"

"Yeah," he said looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"Quit staring at me." I said, getting up from the ground.

"Are you okay? We haven't been going too far too quickly right. Your not tired or sick right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine." I said with my stubborn independence showing.

He laughed, and a grin appeared on his face. "Just checking. You ready to go?"

Grabbing my pack, I nodded. "Lets go."

"Clay, Omi, you guys ready?"

They nodded.

"Lets bail then." Grabbing his own pack, he started walking.

I knew we were just supposed to walk until we found the center of evil, kinda you know. But, it was actually pretty easy. Just follow the trail of old enemies, and your already halfway through. I looked at the sky, imagining the length of our journey. It wasn't easy. Wholeheartedly I started following the other three Dragons.

A Lot of Walking Later - Raimundo's POV

I really have my fair share of problems. I mean, god, what had possessed me to grab her hand. I've never been told that I'm a bold person. But I think that grabbing your supposed best friend only hand, and walking with her back to camp qualifies as being bold. Look how much I've changed. Did I mention Kimiko's voice sounds like angels gave it to her. That she looks prettiest when shes just dressed normal? That her eyes are so blue, so deep that they should be their own ocean? What the... See what she did to me. All of a sudden I'm like a flippin poet. Is this how poet's get their emotions for their poems? Okay, love is very strong. I think I get what they mean when they say that love conquers all. Literally. Pulling my gaze from the ground I glanced up. We were approaching a town. Entering the town, we all saw something that made our eyes bulge. There were Omi's...everywhere. A regular Omi town. Glancing over at Omi, I saw him glancing around with wonder.

"Is this...my home?" he said his voice barely above a whisper.

I saw Kimiko walk over to a old women. She was of course yellow. After hearing a few words, Kimiko softly patted the women on the head, then put her fingers around her wrist. "Omi," Kimiko said, her voice his exact volume. "Shes...shes real."

"Well I'll be a heifer's uncle. The town was under our noses the whole time." Clay said.

Figures, we only looked in different continents, not miles away nestled in the mountains.

"I must find my parents." Omi said.

We all began a frantic search for someone like Omi. I came back to the center square of the town empty handed. Kimiko and Clay were already there.

"I can't believe this," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "Have you guys seen Omi?"

"No." I said.

"Nope," Clay said following after.

We walked around the town. We did find Omi. He was talking to a middle-aged couple. Then he hugged them.

"My friends, I introduce you to my parents." Omi said.

"How do you know?" I asked, as Kimiko elbowed me hard in the side.

"Owww! What was that for!?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you just know in your heart." she said seriously.

I nodded. Looking at Omi, he pulled out a bracelet I had never seen before. "This bracelet, was the one sole thing that was on my hand when I was found by the temple monks."

Glancing at Omi's parents, I saw they had the exact same one, one on each of their arms. They really were Omi's parents. Looking at Omi, I saw a tear fall from his eye.

Omi's POV - Travened Town - But we can just call it OmiPalooza!

I had spent the last 3 hours catching up with my parents. I was unbelievably happy. My parents had left me because of a great creature that had attacked the village. They had hid me, but as I know the temple monks found me. They didn't have any room at there small home, so we went to the villages inn. Walking in, following Raimundo, we saw a girl, who appeared to be my age. She had a blond bob of hair that fell a little pass her ears.

She greeted us. "Hello everyone. I'm Misha. Do you need a room, its rare that we get visitors."

Kimiko started talking to Misha. After a couple of seconds, she turned to us. "Down the hall to the left."

"Huh?" Raimundo asked.

"The rooms, moron," she said but she was smiling. "We have to share though. So 2 and 2 okay? Let's go," she said motioning to Misha.

Misha smiled. "Bye, it was nice meeting you."

"Where are you going Kim?"

She smiled. "I need some feminine contact, I can only take you three for so long. Misha's going to show me the town."

"Uh, okay," Raimundo said uncertainly. "I guess we'll see you later..."

"Bye Omi, bye Clay," Kimiko said as she turned out the door. Then they were both gone.

"What just happened?" Raimundo asked.

Clay patted his back. "Women, what a complicated word."

"Your telling me," Raimundo said.

-

-

--

Woo, so how'd you like Omi town?? I likee. Anyways, its 9:30 at night, so, I hope you liked the chapter, don't worry were not leaving Travened Town yet. So chill, I think I'm gonna go play video game now. Byes

-RKL!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the extremely long update. I'm not going to say an excuse because I don't have one. I am here now though. Just to refresh your minds, we're in OmiPalooza, and Omi met his parents.

-

--

-- -

Travened Town - Raimundo's POV

"You. Have. To. Share. With. Me." I grinded out at Clay. "You just have to."

Clay laughed. "I ain't got to do nothin. Besides, Omi already asked me to share a room with him."

"But I can't share one with Kimiko!" I yelled.

"Sure you can. Your room's right next to her's at the temple, it's just like sharing a room here, but without a divider."

This was not working. I needed a different approach. "I'm your leader."

Clay laughed again. This was really getting on my nerves. "I don't have to listen to you when your talkin crazy."

"But...but." I stopped when Cay shut the door in my face.

"Oh thanks Clay, real mature."

Defeated, I walked out of the Inn. What was I supposed to do now?

"THE GREAT CREATURE! HE HAS RETURNED! RUN!" a villager ran by me, screaming.

"Someone please help us," a lady screamed as she followed the previous vullager.

What was going on?

_BAM!_

Rubbing my head, I got up. "Hey! Watch where you..." I stopped seeing Kimiko push Misha inside the Inn. She was the one who just bashed into me.

"We have problems. Mala Mala Jong is here."

"WHAT! But, the Wu, it's all in are bags."

"Well, I know that. But we have to do something. It's destroying the town."

"I'll get Omi and Clay," I said turning to the door of the Inn.

Kimiko grabbed my arm, sending tons of emotion my way, but I couldn't acknowledge them now. "There's no time! It's already in the main square!"

"But the Wu..." I trailed off.

"You were made Shoku warrior for a reason. You don't need Wu. I don't have time to argue with you either." Turning, she ran in the direction of the turmoil.

Sighing, I ran after her. She was going to be the death of me. I ran past countless people, all screaming like it was the end of the world. Was this the creature that Omi's parent's mentioned? I saw sight of Kimiko, using her Wudai Fire Shield when Mala Mala Jong tried to hit her with the third arm sash. Going to the opposite side of Kimiko, I watched the monster carefully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Omi and Clay arrive. With a bag. Of Sheng gong Wu.

"We came here as fast as we could."

"We brought the Wu." Omi chimed in.

I smacked my head. "No, we can't use the –"

I was cut off by a punch from Mala Jong.

"GLOVBE ODF JISACQUE." (AN: yes I know all thats spelled wrong, its supposed to be Mala talking.)

All of our eyes were on the Wu bag, as it rose from Omi's hands into the air. Wu flew out of it, each taking position on the monster.

"Good job guys." I said to them.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better." Kimiko yelled at the three of us.

"Um, guys, can't we just use the Serpents Tail and the Golden Tiger Claws, like before?" Clay asked, dodging a lighting bolt.

"Do we even have the Tail?" Kimiko asked, sending a death glare at Omi and Clay for bringing the Wu bag.

"Um, no. Mala Mala Jong does, and he has the Claw too." I said carefully, trying to keep my attention on the Wu'd monster.

"Like that will help." Kimiko yelled. "We need to get them back."

I nodded. "All of you, we need to put our attacks, all at the same time, to where the Serpents Tail and the Golden Tiger Claws are. Omi, Clay, you take the Claws, Kimiko and I got the Tail. But first, WUDAI ORION FORMATION!"

Getting into position, we built our Chi.

"GO!" I yelled.

I pulled all my power into my attack on the Tail. I could tell Kimiko did the same. After repeated pounding it fell off, into my hands. At the same time, the Claw landed into my arms too.

"GO!" All three of them yelled at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Go!" Kimiko yelled at me, I could see the pleading in her eyes.

"S–Serpents Tail!" I yelled, pointing it at Mala Mala Jong.

I went right through him. What was I supposed to do? Landing on the ground, I looked fo instruction. I wasn't there when they beat Mala Mala Jong. What could I do? Just then, I got tackled, onto the ground. This was not a good day. This is the third time I've been on the ground in an hour. Kim landed on top of me, and once again, she was up before it could be considered a awkward moment. I watched as she dived into the ground. Looking around, I waited for something, anything to happen.

"Golden Tiger Claws," I heard Kimiko yelled, but I didn't see her.

She came out of the monster, landing with one leg bent into a victors position.( think when Omi dropped Kim's PDA and she grabbed it.) Mala Mala Jong disappeared and Wu fell around Kimiko. Then she rose her head. "Heylin 0, Xiaolin 2."

Later - Kimiko's POV

I had just finished saying your welcome to all the villagers as they came to thank us for beating the Great Creature, that had previously destroyed their village. Yes, I get it already. Walking back into the Inn, I went into the main room. "What a day," I said plopping onto a couch next to Omi and Clay.

"Agreed." Clay said.

"Kimiko, Kimiko, you severely trounced on Mala Mala Jong's backside!" Omi said, hopping in his seat on the couch.

I feigned being touched. "Why thank you Omi."

"Has Rai complained to you yet?" Clay asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Do you mean defeating Mala Mala Jong, or that he is sharing a room with our Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"I'm sharing a room with him!," I shouted.

"Well, yeah. Me and Omi have the other one."

"Why didn't you talk this over with me first." I asked.

Clay laughed. "You sound like Raimundo."

"And what about beating Mala Jong?"

"Well, he's bound to be jealous."

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with guys and being so damn egotistical?"

Omi shook his head. "Kimiko, what is this egotistical?"

I shook my head. I didn't feel like educating right now. At that moment, Raimundo walked in.

"Hey guys, whats up."

"Go ahead Raimundo, explain it to Omi." I said, walking pridefully out of the room. Walking into my room, I dug into my knapsack until I found what I was looking for. Volume 10 of Fruits Basket. In less then 30 minutes, I read all the way through and stopped when Yuki started talking to Tohru in the woods. Because Raimundo walked in.

"Hey Kim, what was with before."

"Sh!" I hissed at him. This is getting really good." Turning back to my book, I started reading again. I read as Yuki continued to talk almost poetically to Tohru. I could tell Raimundo was looking at me, but I tried to ignore him. Reading the last line..._I love you._ I couldn't helped it. "Awww." I said.

"Thats so cute."

"What," Raimundo said looking at me weird.

I put the book carefully into my knapsack.

He wouldn't understand.

-

--

- - -

Well, now that thats done. Oh, wow. I liked this chapter. Who was it that said Rai was a god? Oh wait, that was me and RaiRox64. Hehe, I love out convos girly. They're too awesome. I guess thats all I have to say. Later alligators.

-RKL!


End file.
